Maniac
by crazydolly66
Summary: Hermione had been feeling strange/different every time she was alone with Harry. She always had the need to kiss him. To be the person he was gonna marry, not Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

Maniac

I own nothing from Harry Potter or the song. This is based on what happens after the final war between Harry and Voldermot

Almost a whole year ago, Harry had defeated Voldermot. Giving the wizarding world back its freedom. Harry's scar had stopped hurting and he was getting married to Ginny in a couple of months. Ron and Hermione had finally told each other they loved them and were getting married the same day as Harry and Ginny.

Back a couple of days ago, Hermione had been feeling strange/different every time she was alone with Harry. She always had the need to kiss him. To be the person he was gonna marry, not Ginny.

Hermione and Luna were having ice cream at Diagon Alley. Hermione couldn't understand what was going on with her and need to tell a friend who wouldn't say "i told you so". Luna was the first person she thought of.

Luna had gone through the same thing she was going through. In her 5th year, when she first met Harry, she had strong feelings about him. So no one would understand better then her.

"so what do you want to talk about?" Luna asked, taking a seat at a booth.

"remember in your 5th year when you had feelings for Harry?" Hermione answered, sitting acrooss from Luna

"yeah, why? do you now have feelings for him?" Luna asked, raising her eyebrow

"please dont say i told you so" Hermione begged

"im not. when did it start?" Luna asked. Hermione tried to remember. It started like a week after Voldermot's defeat. Harry had wanted to be alone with Hermione to tell her something important. But she wasn't listening most of the time.

"a week after he deafeated voldermot" Hermione said after a while

"hmmm, how did you react?" Luna asked. Hermione felt like she was a crazy person and Luna was the person taking notes.

"well," Hermione thought back to when she had gone upstairs right after and started to pace around. "not so well"

"you have to talk to Harry about this" Luna finally said. Hermione jumped up. Her eyes wide.

"oh bloody no! are you mental Luna?" Hermione yelled.

"yes" Luna answered calmly

"ughhhh well im not! he's gonna think im crazy" Hermione shouted

"like a maniac" Luna said with a smile. Hermione felt like ripping her head off.

"your not bloody helping!" Hermione shouted. Luna stood up.

"calm down. its not that bad. but if you dont, its just gonna get worse. before you know it, Harry and Ginny is gonna be married and you and ron. then lets see how you react at seeing them kissing and having children together" Luna said. Hermione stood quiet. She never thought of it that way and it scared her. "well you think about that and im going home" Luna waved goodbye to Hermione and left.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Hermione went over to Harry and Ginny's place at Godric's Hollow. After what Luna said yesturday, Hermione couldn't sleep, eat or do anything. Just the thought haunted her. So she decided to follow what Luna said and see how he reacted.

When she rung the bell, Ginny was the one to open the door. That made her heart fall a bit.

"hey Hermione" Ginny said with a smile

"hey Ginny" They hugged and Ginny invited her inside.

"wow, what a nice place" Hermione said looking around. She pictured herself living like this with Harry.

"thanks, so whats up?" Ginny said. Hermione turned to Ginny. She had forgotten she was at her place or that she was even there.

"is Harry here?" Hermione asked

"no not at the moment" Ginny answered _shit! _Hermione thought

"oh...well i can come another time" Hermione walked towards the door.

"no wait! why do you want to talk to Harry?" Ginny asked. Hermione could hear it in her voice. She was getting curious.

"i i cant say. its only for him to hear" Hermione said turning around and walking towards the door again.

"well, we are engaged. we cant be keeping secrets and your my best friend. so whatever you have to tell him, you can tell me" Ginny said furiously. Hermione stopped. _your my best friend_ Not for long She thought. she turned to Ginny. She saw the eagerness in her eyes. This was gonna effect her anyways.

...

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were heading to Harry's place.

"mate can i tell you something?" Ron asked

"yeah, whats up?" Harry said

"its about Hermione" Harry stopped in his tracks. She was acting a bit weird for herself. Especially whenever he walked in or they were alone.

"whats wrong?" Harry asked

"i really dont know mate. Hermione had been keeping to herself lately. i tried to ask Luna what was wrong but all she said was that you and her had some things to sort out. " Ron said. Harry had no idea what.

"well i dont know what she means by that" He said. They started to walk again.

"have you ever had feelings for her?" Ron asked after a while

"well no of course not. i would've told you" Harry answered quickly. It was true...or was it?

"oh...okey just making sure" Ron said calmly

...

"so are you going to tell me or not?" Ginny said fiercely. They had been standing in silence for a while now. Hermione knew she should be didn't want too. She didnt want to lose Ginny or for her to think shes crazy.

"well...i dont know if i should" Hermione whispered

"of course you should! unless your saying you dont trust me" Ginny repiled

"well of course i trust you!" Hermione said louder

"then tell me!" Hermione saw no way out of this.

"fine" Hermione finally said. But at that moment, Harry and Ron walked in. Hermione turned and her heart stopped.

"oh hey Hermione, nice to see you" Harry greeted

"uh uh hey Harry. its its nice to se see you too" Hermione stuttered. Ginny walked up to Harry and peaked his cheek. Hermione's heart dropped so deep it couldn't go any farther.

"so what are you doing here?" Harry asked

"she said she wanted to talk to you" Ginny said before Hermione could open her mouth. Harry looked at Hermione. Her cheeks burned.

"so what do you want to talk about?" he asked

"uh uh its private" Hermione whispered. The last thing she wanted was to be alone with him cause she was so eager to kiss him that being with him alone was a bad idea. But it had to be alone.

"so lets go to my room and we can talk there" Harry toke her hand and walked up the stairs to his room. Hermione turned back to see Ron. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. She wasn't even that sure!

Harry opened the door to his room and Hermione smiled. There were a bunch of pictures of them together with Ron. Some with the weasley's and Ginny. On his drawer were his old toys from when he was younger. He told them about it. But other then that, the room was normal. Since he didnt have much from his childhood.

He toke her over to his bed and they sat.

"so whats up?" Hermione's mind raced. _How am i going to put this_ she thought

"well...remember when Luna fancied you in our 5th year" Hermione started

"yeah...why does she fancy me again?" He smirked. Hermione hit his shoulder.

"no silly, but someone else does..." Hermione said slowly

"who doesn't ?" Hermione pushed him back and he pulled her down with him. She was on top of him. Her heart skipped a beat and she forgot how to breathe. She was starring into his green eyes and was mesmerized. She didnt want to move. But she did anyways. So she rolled over so she was next to him and faced him.

"your so full of yourself" She said laughing

"aha and that's bad?" He said laughing as well.

"yes!" Hermione said playfully hitting him

"fine. so whos that "someone" who fancies me? do i know her?" Harry said getting serious

"yes" she said

"so whats her name?" he asked her.

Hermione's thoart ached and itched like she lost her voice. She was so unprepaped! What if he didn't fancy her back? He fancied Ginny not her. Her heart ached from below her shoes and her eyes started watering.

"Hermione? are you alright?" Harry asked alarmed. They both sat up.

"yeah. promise me you won't do anything" She whispered drying her tears with her sleeve.

"like what?" he asked, confused

"just promise me" she repeated

"i promise, so can you tell me already?" he said qucikly

"harrypotterifancyyou" Hermione said quickly. Harry looked at her confused.

"what?" Hermione didn't want to say it again. So she pulled him towards her and snogged him. He was in shock for a while before they seperated.

"im so sorry Harry" she said sadly. Harry didnt say anything. Tears ran down Hermione's cheeks and she ran out the door and down the stairs. But Harry didn't chase her. He was in a shock.

"Hermione? Hermione what happened?" Ron asked from the living room. But she didnt answer, instead she ran out the door and kept running until she couldn't breathe.

Ron walked inside Harry's room to see him staring out the window. Ron was so furious. Harry did done something to upset his fiance.

Ron turned Harry around and punched him. Harry fell to the floor.

"what the bloody hell!" He shouted

"what did you do to Hermione?" Ron shouted. Ginny ran in and tried to make Ron leave but he just pushed her away.

"nothing!" he shouted

"oh right! like she would just run off crying, not saying a word for no reason!"

"she did something and if you want to find out just ask her!" he said

"please she loves you too much to rad you out!"

"you want the truth then? here its is. Hermione snogged me!" It was silent for a moment.

"liar!" Ron shouted. He was going to puch him again but Ginny held his fist back.

"your not hitting my fiance. now i think its tell for you to leave and settle things with your fiance" Ron didnt say anything. Instead, he turned and stromed off. Harry looked up at Ginny but she just walked off. He saw tears form in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

For the last two months, Hermione had been keeping her distance from Harry. Mainly cause she wanted and because Ron didn't want her anywhere near him. She hadn't told Ron the truth yet and because of her their friendship is completely broken. She hated Luna for the idea. She wanted to tell her, so she called and went over to her place. But she niether answered or was there.

She stayed inside and only went out when needed.

Harry on the other hand was taking it like it never happened. To apologize to Ginny, he toke her out to dinner and made love. Ginny was back on his side in a day.

He was out all the time. But no matter what he did, Hermione was always on his mind. Whenever he thought of her, he would smile and not even notice. Worse of all, is that Ginny was there to see it.

...

On a sunny afternoon, Hermione called Ginny to apologize. She picked up.

"hello" Ginny answered

"Ginny..." Hermione whispered 

"Hermione, i cant talk" Ginny was about to hang up when Hermione stopped her.

"wait, stop! let me explain!" Hermione said louder

"yes, please do explain why you just go ahead and snog my fiance! you have your own" Ginny asked furious

"i..." Hermione stuttered

"thats why you came looking for him huh?"

"what...wait..." Hermione felt hopeless

"you wanted to snog him!" Hermione was getting furious. "you wanted to..."

"Ginny shut up!" Ginny was shocked at her voice. "just shut up and let me explain. i didnt call so you cant make me feel worse!" Hermione toke a deep breathe and kept going "i didnt mean to snog him. i just wanted to...know how it felt to snog him" Hermione was still to scared to tell anyone the truth.

"well you should've asked me" Ginny said grinning on the other end

"sorry" Hermione whispered

"its alright. but im not the only one you should be saying sorry too" Hermione knew she was right "i have to go. talk to you soon" Ginny hung up.

Hermione hung up and stood up. She knew who was the first person she had to apologize too. She went upstairs to her and Ron's bedroom.

"Ron, we need to talk" Hermione said, closing the door behind her


End file.
